hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Unterganger Awards
The Unterganger Awards (UA) is a monthly award show maintained by JennieParker87. Parodies are nominated throughout the month, within 12 (14) categories. A team of judges then select the winners. The winning parodies are then presented in a video made by JennieParker87, which is also uploaded to Charizard's channel. Nomination & Winner selection Anyone (except judges in the UA) can nominate up to three parodies for each category. Nominating one's own parody is fine, as long as at least one other parody by someone else is also nominated before deadline (which is on the last day of the month). Nominations are made in the current Unterganger Awards thread. Since December 2014, judges are allowed to nominate parodies (and Untergangers for UotM, but not for PotM), if there is a need (for example if a category doesn't receieve any nominations, or if there is just one nomination in a category). Judges can also nominate a parody of their own. However, If a judge's own parody is self-nominated; a 5th judge must be called in to vote in that category, to ensure justice. Judges can not nominate in categories where there are more than one nomination, or if another judge nominated a parody in the same category. Also note, that judges can only nominate parodies on the day after deadline, and only during one day. 'Categories for nomination' In November 2012, TheSilverUniverse allowed for three parodies to be nominated per category and that system remains today. In September 2014, JennieParker87 changed some of the categories, based on a suggestion from Soalric Parker. In November 2014, Unterganger of the Month returned as a category in the UA, as a separate category. This means that the winner of the title is presented in the same result video as the UA. Since December 2014, Parody of the Month is also included in the UA as a separate category. In March 2015, 3 new categories were added; "Most Humorous Parody" (suggested by Ako675), "Best use of a rare scene" (suggested by Fuhrerandhissoldiers) and "Best parody by a newcomer" ("newcomer" here means a person who has been making parodies for less than 6 months). In May 2015, DPMVs got a separate category - Best DPMV (Music Parody) - instead of being included in the "Best Audio-Based" category. This was decided after JennieParker87 and AlphaSkyRaider had discussed the subject. In July 2015, JennieParker87 decided to replace "Best Seasonal" with "Best Series", a category which was previously in the UA. It was missed by several Untergangers, so she decided to put it back in. 'History' The UA was created to replace the increasingly biased Downfall Parody Awards run by sole judge and jury notoriousrob01. It was conceived after months of evident favouritism on the DPA surrounding an unterganger in particular. Official wiki recognition of the DPA ended after June 2012, and now the wiki officially supports the Unterganger Awards. The previously independent Unterganger of the Month (UotM) and Parody of the Month (PotM) were planned to be presented under UA's label, though the two would run semi-independently and continue to have their own nominations. However, early plans for integration met with resistance from the judges of each contest. Therefore, the first series of UA awards announced in October 2012 were made without the UotM and PotM, and the two continued at their own pace and with their own announcement videos. As time went on, however, and the two began to falter, both were eventually successfully incorporated into the UA. The main judges for the new Unterganger Awards were originally Benad361, TheSilverUniverse and Master Studios, with guest judges for each month. Later, Master Studios dropped from his position, leaving only Benad361 and TheSilverUniverse. In June 2014, Benad361 announced he was retiring as manager for the UA, for pragmatic reasons, namely other commitments. He decided to step down, rather than seeing the UA decline. It was decided through a voting process that JennieParker87 would take over as manager, with Soalric Parker as "Deputy manager" and judge, along with Hitler Rants Parodies as back-up manager and judge. In December 2014, Soalric Parker stepped down from his position as judge and Deputy manager. Later on, Hitler Rants Parodies also stepped down as judge. Instead, AlphaSkyRaider, Vulpix95NL and Fuhrerandhissoldiers became judges alongside JennieParker87. Recipients 2012 TabberStyle October= TheSilverUniverse |musical=Calvin Harris - Sweet Nothing feat. The DownfallOriginal winner was DPMV Führer Frei! Beta 2 but it was removed sarahsktr |seasonal=Himmler canceled Hitlers costume delivery HitlerFunnyParodies |series=Hitler's Llama Priest TheSilverUniverse |innovative=Hitler travels by plane Staedty86 |trapped= |crossover=Fegelein beats up Hitler subtitlecomedy |superweapon=Berlusconi's humping of annihilation DictatorAntics }}|-|November= TheSilverUniverse |musical=The International Untergangers' Anthem Soalric |seasonal=V for Verrat: Fegelein Celebrates Guy Fawkes Day Soalric |series=Hitler for President 2012 Hitler Rants Parodies |innovative=Mrs. Goebbels' Ghost Scares Burgdorf Staedty86 |trapped= |crossover=Hitler's 2012 - (Parody of 2012) TheSilverUniverse |superweapon= }}|-|December= WonkyTonkBotty |musical=Downfall Remix - Hitler's Party in the Bunker Ranting Dictator |seasonal=How the Führer Stole Christmas! RBC56 |series=Der Untergang: The Parody Soalric |innovative=Bunker Kombat Trailer TheSilverUniverse |trapped= |crossover=Fegelein turns Hitler and the Bunker into a Flash Cartoon: THE FINALE WonkyTonkBotty |superweapon= }} 2013 January 2013 February 2013 Lots of great parodies on the month of St. Valentine's. The announcement also includes the UotM and PotM, recipients of which are listed in their respective pages. March 2013 March saw the development of many new series, as well as the release of a TV documentary about the Downfall Parodies. The announcement video also included the UotM and PotM, recipients of which are listed in their respective pages. April 2013 May 2013 June 2013 July 2013 Due to a lack of participation, the July 2013 Unterganger Awards did not take place. Benad361 had important commitments throughout August, and so that month's awards were combined with September's. August/September 2013 October 2013 November 2013 December 2013 2014 January/February 2014 March 2014 April 2014 May, June, July 2014 ''Since the transfer of the Unteganger Awards from Benad361 to JennieParker87 took a few months, the May, June and July nominations were combined into a single nomination period. '' August 2014 September 2014 Soalric Parker |current=Hitler Is Upset His iPhone 6 Is Bent Notoriousrob01 |seasonal=Hitler's Summer Memories (JennieParker87's Contest Entry) AlphaSkyRaider and RocketAP3 |superweapon=Darth Günsche JennieParker87 |story=Hitler finds out he is Fegelein's son 1979Onetime |game=Five Nights At The Bunker AlphaSkyRaider |audio=Hitler and the return of the helium slow motion problem Hitler Rants Parodies |innovative=Five Nights At The Bunker AlphaSkyRaider }} October 2014 The Silver Universe |current=Ebola in the Bunker CloneOfJoster285 |seasonal=The Last Man JennieParker87 |story=Viva La Fegel 5 FegeleintheLostTapes |gameHitler plays Five Nights at Freddy's Hitler Rants Parodies |audio=(DPMV) Ehrebourne - To Rant, To Spoof, To Antic NeinTails95NL |innovative=One last parody - Hitler's tardis disaster Ako675 }} November 2014 Dolfy Hitler Parodies |seasonal=Göring's magic trick JennieParker87 |superweapon=Himmler's Nazi Salute of Abrupt Failure Benad361 |story=Hitler gets trolled by his door Hitler Rants Parodies |game=Hitler plays Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Hitler Rants Parodies |audio=(DPMV) Hitler sings Pursuit - Cornered Gokyr586 |innovative=SHOCKING!!! Burgdorf's Rant on the Set of the Parodies! Soalric Parker |uotm=MidnightMusic }} December 2014 TheLawlDawg |current=The "Merry Hitler" Contest - Results!Including all contestants in the "Merry Hitler" Contest JennieParker87 |seasonal=Ebenezer Hitler: A Nazi Christmas Carol Pikachu53 Downfall Parodies |superweapon=Führer Trek: Deep Space Antics TheLawlDawg |story=Ebenezer Hitler: A Nazi Christmas Carol Pikachu53 Downfall Parodies |game=Hitler plays Goat Simulator #3 - Flappy Goat TheUnknownHitler |audio=(DPMV) Fegelein Yah Yah NeinTails95NL |dpmv= |innovative=Hitler's Christmas Parody Disaster SentineL Videos |humorous= |rare= |newcomer= |potm=Ebenezer Hitler: A Nazi Christmas Carol Pikachu53 Downfall Parodies |uotm=Pikachu53 Downfall Parodies }} 2015 January= MidnightMusic |current=The Anticview - Kim Jong Hitler's Death MidnightMusic |seasonal="Present Peril" - A Christmas Parody TheLawlDawg |superweapon=Fegelein's Clap of Football (Soccer) Failures Nhlfan40 |story=Battle for the Bunker: Episode 5 - Striking Back Soalric Parker |game=Hitler plays Battlefield 4 #6 - This Episode is a Disaster! TheUnknownHitler |audio=(DPMV) Dolfy Kong Racing (Title Song) Nhlfan40 |dpmv= |innovative=Hitler takes a roll call Hitler Rants Parodies |humorous= |rare= |newcomer= |potm=Battle for the Bunker: Episode 5 - Striking Back Soalric Parker |uotm=AlphaSkyRaider }} |-|February 2015= JennieParker87 |current=Hitler interrupts Jodls Acceptance Speech MMsParodies |seasonal=Resolution Revolution Epilogue: Valentine's Day CloneOfJoster285 |superweapon=Hitler eliminates Kim Jong-un Hitler Rants Parodies |story=Return of Mama Hitler! FegeleintheLostTapes |game=Hitler plays Battlefield 4 #7 - Poor Old Man TheUnknownHitler |audio=(DPMV) Closer to Himmlah (Parody of Closer by NIN) CloneOfJoster285 |dpmv= |innovative=Flooded Hitler - FULL/EXTENDED JennieParker87 |humorous= |rare= |newcomer= |potm=Flooded Hitler - FULL/EXTENDED JennieParker87 |uotm=Charizard }} |-|March 2015= Joster285 |current=Hitler Interviews A Dress Charizard |seasonal= |superweapon= |story=Fegelein the Führer Chapter 5: The Decision Joster285 |game=Hitler plays Besiege #1 - Designs of Failure TheUnknownHitler |audio=(DPMV) Hitler Wants To Kill Everybody In The World Charizard |dpmv= |innovative=The Bunker's New 360-Degree Surveillance Camera (READ DESCRIPTION) Gokyr586 |humorous=Lyndon B. Johnson calls Hitler! Nhlfan40 |rare=Hitler wants Himmler to buy him a new Bicycle HighBunker HxH Parodies |newcomer=Hitler Interviews A Dress Charizard |potm=Fegelein the Führer Chapter 4: Führer Brawl Joster285 |uotm=Hitler Rants Parodies }} |-|April 2015= TFPStudios was appointed as an "emergency judge" for that month's awards. Ako675 |current=Hitler is informed Göring has died Hitler Rants Parodies |seasonal=Hitler gets April Fooled Hitler Rants Parodies |superweapon=Hitler's Pencil of MLG Biohazard434 |story=Battle for the Bunker: Episode 6 - The Destroyers Soalric Parker |game=Hitler goes to Paradise (Entry for Parker87's Bunker Games Contest) Joster285 |audio=(DPMV) Dolf Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up Gokyr586 |dpmv= |innovative=Hitler provides Hitler support Hitler Rants Parodies |humorous=Hitler needs "Old Spice Odor Blocker JennieParker87 |rare=How tall is a llama? CanaDolfy98 |newcomer=Fegelein Killed The Great Hitler StarThis video is now private. Charizard |potm=Battle for the Bunker: Episode 6 - The Destroyers Soalric Parker |uotm=Ako675 }} |-|May 2015= TFPStudios, HighBunker HxH Parodies and Ako675 were appointed as "emergency judges" for the UoTM category. CanaDolfy98 |current=Hitler takes over as host of the Late Show with David Letterman 1979Onetime |seasonal=Hitler's summer begins Zano0 |superweapon=Burgdorf's pistol of MLG Biohazard434 |story=Hitler's China Experience JennieParker87 |game=Grand Theft Auto: Berlin City Mfaizsyahmi |audio=Hitler and the vocoder voice problem II Hitler Rants Parodies |dpmv=(DPMV) Darude - Sandstorm Charizard |innovative=Hitler and the Mysterious Drink HighBunker HxH Parodies |humorous=Hitler and the poor old man incident Hitler Rants Parodies |rare=Hitler falls asleep! CanaDolfy98 |newcomer=(DPMV) Darude - Sandstorm Charizard |potm=Hitler's China Experience JennieParker87 |uotm=CanaDolfy98 }} |-|June 2015= TFPStudios and RandomDolfyParodies stepped in as judges for June, since JennieParker87 and Vulpix95NL were unable to judge. JennieParker87 helped to settle a tie. TheSilverUniverse |current=The Micwan32 Ultimatum TheUnknownHitler |seasonal=This parody is banned in China CanaDolfy98 |superweapon=Hitler's Fart of Doom Joster285 |story=The Micwan32 Ultimatum TheUnknownHitler |game=Jodl plays Hatred Joster285 |audio=Hitler Interviews Giygas HighBunker HxH Parodies |dpmv=(DPMV) Adolf Hitler - Fuhroar (Entry to Charizard's DPMV Contest) Vgrx |innovative=Inside Out: Führer Edition CanaDolfy98 |humorous=Hitler Works at Pizza Hut FegelDolfParodies |rare=Hitler wants Himmler to buy him new shoes HighBunker HxH Parodies |newcomer=Reich TV: Wenck Zano0 |potm=Inside Out: Führer Edition CanaDolfy98 |uotm=TheUnknownHitler }} Notes External links *Unterganger Awards on DP.net *Parody of the Month *Unterganger of the Month *The Untergangers Awards - An earlier DPF thread on having a similar award-giving event Category:Awards and Contests